guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JediRogue/Archive 3
Archives ---- #Archived 10/16/07 #Archived 10/23/07 Yay! Second archive! Yay! first post on new page! Yay! spam-- (Talk) ( ) 02:46, 24 October 2007 (UTC) You spammer. Put something useful... reanor 04:57, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::What this page really needs is a deep, meaningful discussion. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:29, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :Well, that's important too :) Let's talk about plastic surgery reanor 18:31, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :::And spam -- -- (s)talkpage 18:30, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Ereanor removed my comment *gasp* For Shame! -- -- (s)talkpage 18:33, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I'm not having spam implanted into my breasts, thanks. (damn you edit conflicts!)—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:34, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Yeah, too many edit conflicts here. Anyway, plastic surgery can be a very deep or a very shallow subject. Let's see. * Shallow plastic surgery conversation: **Dumb Blonde #1: Hi girlfriend, look! I just got my boobs done, what do you think? I'm also getting my nose fixed next week. **Dumb Blonde #2: Oh! they look amazing, can I touch them? Wow, they're great, I'd might even consider getting a boob job myself. I hope Dr. Rey from Dr.90210 is available sometime this week. I watch his show every day. * Deep plastic surgery conversation: **Smart dude #1: You know man, I hate this good-look-obsessed society. So many things in our modern world are influenced by this shallow parameter wich has no real relation with one's abilities and talents. **Smart dude #2: I totally agree with you there, my friend. Looks are overrated, there's so many good people out there that will never get a chance at a good life just because they don't look as our society expects. **Cool dude passing by: You guys are right. People should learn the lesson from watching "The Devil wears Prada". : reanor 20:40, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::Oddly enough, the same basic conversation that's going on on Entropy's page is going on here. Plastic surgery should be a personal thing. There is nothing wrong with a person wanting to change the way they look because it makes them happy. Its doing it because you want to fit what other people want you to be that is the problem. I don't really like my nose. My mother, my paternal aunt, and my cousin have all had nose jobs. However everyone tells me that my nose is just fine. I would have no problem saying, fuck all you, I'' don't like it and getting it changed except for the fact that I have this thing about pain... So it can go both ways. Its about satisfying you. And society shouldn't get all caught up judging people if they want to get balloon boobs. So much for your smart dudes. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 21:04, 24 October 2007 (UTC) I wouldn't like my looks to influence how I feel about myself much. No matter how many surgeries you get, your look will never last too long, but who you really are will stay with you until you die. If fixing your body is a requirement for your happyness, you'll get either a lot of fixing, or a lot of unhappyness, and I wouldn't want to be that unstable. '''reanor' 22:20, 24 October 2007 (UTC)